


It's All Good (I Guess)

by Mango1987



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango1987/pseuds/Mango1987
Summary: Damara Megido is slowly and voluntarily drowning in an ocean of her own despair.A mostly Damara-centric Humanstuck story that will eventually become Damara x Porrim. More tags, characters, and relationships will be added when they appear.





	It's All Good (I Guess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wanted to write for myself, and since it's the first non-OC thing I've written in a long time, I figured I would post it. I hope you all can enjoy this too. The second and third chapters need to be edited but are pretty much already done, so they should be up sooner rather than later.
> 
> Porrim doesn't appear for the first couple of chapters, but I decided to tag her from the beginning since she will eventually have a major role in this.

Damara Megido felt like she was on top of the world. Today was the love of her life’s birthday, and all she could feel was gratefulness for how lucky she was to have him all to herself. Rufioh Nitram made her feel like she could do anything. Since they’d first met when she moved to the United States in middle school, he had welcomed her with open arms and made her feel more comfortable not only in her new home, but in her own skin. Though some might find it hard to believe, she had once been even more quiet and reserved than she was now. She still kept to herself for the most part, of course, but now when she was with her small group of friends she felt like she could be herself without fear of judgement. She trusted them, especially Rufioh.

  
Young Damara had been getting increasingly more frustrated, particularly in school, as she struggled with her English. After all, if her little sister could pick it up so easily, why couldn’t she? Rufioh had been able to tell that something was wrong, though, and he managed to convince Damara to confide in him. As it turned out, Rufioh had quite an interest in Japanese culture, and he offered to help Damara improve on her English skills in exchange for some Japanese lessons. She agreed, and soon enough the little cultural exchange had both parties getting close to fluent in their respective new languages.

  
Their bond only strengthened over time as they discovered they had many interests in common, and got along quite well. By the time winter break of their freshman year of high school rolled around, Rufioh and Damara found themselves together in their very first romantic relationship. Since then, Damara had been happier than she’d ever been in her life. Of course, she had her off days, her ups and downs— but so did Rufioh, and they always helped each other to get through tough times. Now they were approaching the end of their sophomore year, and the couple was still going strong. Damara was convinced that Rufioh was her soulmate. She often dreamed of the day she would become Mrs. Nitram. They would have a cozy home, a couple of kids, and a lovely life together. She wanted them to be that rare instance when first love really was true love. People would say, _‘Oh, there are the Nitrams. They prove high school sweethearts really can stay together forever!’_ They would grow old together. Nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

  
And Damara was determined to make Rufioh’s sixteenth birthday his best one yet. She had saved up her small allowances for months to be able to afford an extra special gift for her love. They even had plans to go out to a fancy, sophisticated restaurant for a romantic dinner together. She couldn’t deny it if she wanted to— Damara was deeply in love.

  
As it turned out, Rufioh had to stay late at school today to make up a test he had missed recently. Damara was actually pleased to hear this. The two hadn’t planned to meet up immediately after school anyway, and now she had a chance to surprise him.

  
Damara walked up the small ramp leading to the Nitrams’ front door, and knocked with her free hand, the other carefully holding an envelope containing a card and a small box wrapped in a dark red ribbon. She waited patiently for about a minute before the door swung open and she was greeted by the sight of Rufioh’s sweet little brother.

  
“Oh, hi Damara,” he said, looking up at her. “Uh, Rufioh isn’t home yet.”

  
“I know!” Damara replied with a smile. “Is okay if I wait for him here? I want to surprise him.” She held the present up a little to bring it to his attention.

  
“Oh, sure. You can come in.” Tavros moved his wheelchair aside to make room for the girl to enter the house. Once she did, he politely closed the door behind her. Damara took her shoes off and placed them neatly on the floor. Tavros didn’t know her particularly well, really, but he did know her well enough to trust her to be in the house and not get up to any mischief.

  
“Thank you, Tavros!” She beamed at the younger boy. “I am going to wait in his room.”

  
“Sure thing.” Tavros smiled back at her and started to gesture towards Rufioh’s bedroom until he realized that she obviously already knew where it was.

  
The Nitram household was not very big. It was only scarcely larger than the tiny Megido home, actually. It would be rather simple to navigate even if Damara didn’t know the layout like the back of her hand. She easily made her way down the hall and into Rufioh’s bedroom. She sat down on his bed, placing her gift gently on the nightstand. After a moment she laid back a bit, smiling as she looked around her boyfriend’s room. She loved being surrounded by things that reminded her of him, and it only made her more excited to see him. She glanced at the digital alarm clock sitting beside her present and card. She still probably had a while before Rufioh would get home. Part of her wanted to snoop around his room a little bit, but she thought better of it. She didn’t want to invade his privacy. Instead she simply took a breath and inhaled the scent of him permeating his room as she absentmindedly looked at the various posters on his walls. Most of them were for anime, many of which they had watched together. Rufioh had been so excited at the prospect of being able to watch without subtitles, but found it much more difficult to follow the fast-paced dialogue than he had initially anticipated. Damara smiled fondly at the memory.

  
Suddenly, she heard the distant sound of the front door opening. She sat up and prepared herself to greet Rufioh. Then she had an idea. She grabbed the neatly wrapped box and the card and quickly opened the shuttered closet door. She slipped inside and shut the door as quietly as she could manage. This way she could give Rufioh a real surprise. Hopefully he would forgive her for scaring him, she thought, holding in a slight giggle.

  
The light from the bedroom window came in through the slits in the closet door, so Damara was able to see fairly well. She looked down at the little box in her hand. So much hard-earned money had gone into this gift, but she was sure it would be worth it. It was a personalized golden locket, with a professionally taken portrait of herself inside. An engraving on the other half read: _“Yours and only yours. -Damara.”_ It was perfect. Personal, meaningful. She just knew Rufioh would love it.

  
Damara focused her attention upwards, peeking through the slits in the door to see into the bedroom as the creaking in the wooden floorboards drew nearer. She wondered why Rufioh was home so early. Maybe the test he was making up was really easy? Or maybe he just rushed through it so he could get out of school and see her sooner! Although that would surely be detrimental to his grades, just the idea of it made Damara feel like swooning.

  
She was a bit taken aback, however, when not one, but two people, entered the room. She moved her face a little closer to the slit so she could see better. Someone was with Rufioh. But who? She could make out long, honey blonde hair and defined muscles. Horuss Zahhak? He was a classmate of theirs, but he was a little weird, and Damara didn’t really think he and Rufioh were friends, especially not to the point of closeness to be invited over. She felt a bit awkward. Should she jump out and yell ‘surprise,’ even with Horuss in the room? Or should she wait until he left? Though then it might seem weird to Rufioh that she had been hiding in the closet for so long, like she had been trying to spy on them or something. As she was internally debating, Damara heard the sound of her boyfriend’s voice.

  
“We gotta be pretty fast... I have plans for tonight.”

  
“Of course,” replied Horuss. Even from her limited view, Damara could see that somewhat unsettling smile on his face.

  
And then Damara thought she saw Horuss’s arms wrapping around her boyfriend. And she thought she saw Rufioh leaning in to kiss him. But surely her eyes were deceiving her. There was no way that could be happening. She couldn’t seem to move or even look away; it was like she was in a state of shock. She was broken from that shock, though, when Rufioh’s body was pinned against the closet door with a bang. She involuntarily let out a shriek, and she immediately covered her mouth. But the damage was done.

  
“What the hell?” Both boys stepped away from the closet, but Rufioh swung the door open quickly. Damara’s mouth hung open as she stared at him in utter disbelief.

  
“Oh my...” came Horuss’s regretful voice. _Probably only regretful that he got caught,_ Damara found herself thinking.

  
“Damara, doll!” Rufioh looked panicked. “What are you doing here?” He got no response from the dumbstruck girl. “Damara...?”

  
Suddenly she snapped out of her haze and she was hit with an overwhelming wave of anger and sadness. “You... you bastard!” she yelled loudly, tears falling from her eyes and effectively ruining the mascara she had worked so carefully to apply that morning.

  
“Damara, really, it’s not what it looks like!” Rufioh tried hastily to defend himself.

  
“I came to surprise you!” Damara went on, hardly even hearing him. “You...” She trailed off, unable to find the words to continue. A loud sob escaped her as she threw her gift and the card she had written sincerely from the bottom of her heart to the floor. She roughly shoved Rufioh out of her way and swung the bedroom door open. She stormed down the hallway and slipped her shoes on as quickly as possible before exiting the house, slamming the door hard behind her. She might have been able to hear the concerned calls of her name if her head hadn’t been swimming with so many thoughts of her own.

  
Damara ran sobbing all the way back to her house, and when she got there, she had to fight with herself not to throw her shoes at the wall in a fit of anger when she removed them. When she reached her bedroom, her door slammed shut, which caused a bit of old paint to chip off of the surrounding wall. The distinct click of her bedroom door locking could be heard, and again she ignored calls of her name, this time from her sister. All she could think to do was flop down onto her bed, cover herself head to toe with her blanket, and cry her heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
